My Little secret
by The Menace Within
Summary: Jaune's combat scores reach home and it seems that in light of this his father had to make a deal with Ozpin. To stop Glynda from fully investigating his transcripts he needs to win his next fight. However to do so some secrets my need to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

I was receiving a call from my dad. the first one since arriving here at Beacon. Getting up I left the room and went outside so as not to disturb my teammates. Showing the scroll call I wave them off letting them know. Closing my door behind me I answered it.

"Dad. Why are you calling so late." answering the scroll call I continued down the hall. A specific destination in mind.

" _Jaune, its good to hear from you. Even if you don't sound very happy about it._ " I heard my father say.

"Sigh, it's just, I actually expected you to call earlier to congratulate me on getting in you know. And every time I called home there was no answer." releasing another sigh I left the building heading towards the statue.

" _Now son you must realize how busy we are. This is actually the first time we've been home in months. But that can come later. I called for another reason_." his tone becoming really serious. Finally making it to the statue I just look at it, having some clue as to whats coming.

"I believe this has something to do with my combat scores. Is that it?" slightly dreading the answer I sat down on the bench.

" _It is. Ozpin sent your test scores home along with some videos of your fights. While the scores in your other classes are passable I just have to question why you have no wins in combat class. Of course looking at those videos I can easily tell why._ " my father replied.

The silence just hung there for a while, just a pause in the conversation. I released yet another sigh, but before I could reply he spoke up again.

" _Tell me, son, why do you fight with that weapon? You know you are so much stronger without it. Why not just fight as you are_?" He spoke with a voice of melancholy.

"I grew up on tales of heroism, grand stories of our ancestors fighting wars and slaying Grimm. You know that you told me them. In all of the stories they all used Crocea Mors." with tears now streaming down my face and my voice slightly shaky I continued. "I want to be a hero, dad. Just like all of my ancestors before me. Like your dad. Every single one of you that have used this weapon had paved your own way to greatness. As the next Arc heir, it's my turn to do the same." wiping the tears I just sat there waiting for my fathers reply.

I sat there for minutes just waiting for any sign he was still there. My tears have stopped now. My emotions have run out and leaving me with slight dread as to where he was leading this. Eventually, I heard a sigh from the other line. Time to see where this leads.

" _Son, no, Jaune. You know you cant use Crocea Mors. It didn't select you as the next heir. Heck, none of your children were. No matter how much you train with it it will never be your weapon to use. You can try all you want but if it doesn't choose you. You will never be able to use it to its full potential. As it is now it's only holding you back_." having finished what he was saying I could only pause. Fully processing and understanding what he said. I just couldn't form anything to say back.

There was a pause once again. Only this one was worse. The dread I was feeling only cementing itself. Like someone put chains and weights on me. I knew this of course. Oh, I knew this. But I thought all it was gonna take is some hard work. That it will all work out in time. I was wrong.

" _Son, I'm sorry but I have to say this. I already spoke with Ozpin. Glynda's complaints about your combat scores are bringing to question your transcripts. I made a deal. I'm telling you now. Tomorrow you will be having a two versus one battle, and if you do not win it you will be kicked out of the academy_." hearing what he just said left me feeling numb. My breathing quickened.

My dream cant end like this. I still have so much to learn, so much I need to do. I started to hyperventilate. Apparently, my father heard it because he continued. And what he said snapped me right out of it.

" _JAUNE! Now listen to me, you know as well as I do that this isn't the end of things. We may have needed to forge those transcripts to get you in, but you know you belong there. You are strong enough. You just need to stop hiding who you are. Tell me, son, are you ashamed of it._ " his voice started to quiet down at the end, trailing off.

What was he implying? Why would I be ashamed? I have nothing to be ashamed of. Oh, wait. He watched my fights. which means he saw me. But I'm not, am I? Am I? No, of course I'm not. Its just...just what? I don't know. I honestly don't know.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't think I am. But I don't want them finding out. I-" but before I could continue he cut me off.

" _Listen closely. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of son. I know why you would do it. Believe me I do. But you know none of us think any differently and love you just the same. But you need to win tomorrow and that's not gonna happen with that old sword and shield. You need to show them you're strength_." he finished off.

Now if that isn't a harrowing thought. Doing that would show everyone who I truly am. I honestly don't know how they'll handle it. After everything we've been through I know it'll be fine. So why am I hesitating? But it's the only way for me to win. I know I cant win otherwise. Honestly, I should be mad at him for making that deal without me. But if they investigated my transcripts I would get kicked out anyway.

I slouched back and released yet another sigh, however moments later I sat back up. Eyes determined.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll fight all out. For me to protect everyone, to be a hero, I need to graduate." I balled and balled my fist. "But I don't have my gear with me. I didn't think I would need it." He released a chuckle before responding.

" _Nothing to worry about son. I'm having one of your sisters deliver it right now. She should get there in the morning. I let Ozpin know she's coming as well. She'll be recording and watching the fight as well. Anyway, I've said what I needed to but I need to go. I look forward to seeing the fight son. Anyway good luck. Oh, and your mother says that you need to call more often_." Is it that time already.

"Thank you, dad. And don't worry I'll do my best. Let Mom know I'll be calling soon. Goodbye, Dad. good luck on your next mission." I responded chuckling.

" _Goodnight to you to Jaune_." With that, the scroll call ended.

Checking the time I saw that it was a little after 11. Sending a quick message to my team to let them know I pocketed my scroll and decided to walk around the grounds a bit.

I loved the night breeze, it was autumn so it wasn't too hot, nor too cold. It was just right. My thoughts drifting to whats happening tomorrow. All my friends will know. Knowing them it shouldn't matter. But there's this small bubble. Just sitting there. the thought that they would.

Shaking my head along with that thought I began heading back. They wouldn't care. We'll be the same as always. I've known them long enough to know they won't care.

Entering the building the negative thoughts were gone. And even with the fight in my mind, I wasn't worried. Honestly if I am gonna do this there's no need to be. I know I'm strong enough.

Using my scroll to unlock my door I opened it and saw my team asleep. Well, looks like they're learning about it tomorrow like everyone else. But I'm fine with that.

Trying to be as quiet as possible I changed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day and will change some things. Hopefully for the better.

Others might not be as receptive but honestly, they don't matter. Only my friends do. And as long as they don't mind I'm fine with it.

Laying down fully I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The fight and any worries slowly drifting away along with my consciousness.

 **First chapter and I have to say. God my writing sucks. I don't even know how I'm writing it**


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly waking up I opened my eyes. Sitting up I look around the room. You know for coming back so late and getting sleep later then them I'm surprised that in the first one awake.

Well mostly anyway. This is typical for Ren.

Anyway, I reached over to my scroll to check the time and saw the notification light was bleeping.

Opening my scroll I saw that it was a message from my sister. Lavender. Seems she got here a little early and wants to meet at Ozpin's office.

Sending a quick reply that I just woke up and needed to change. I got up quickly, deciding on a quick shower as well, I put on my uniform as it was a school day.

Before leaving I woke up Nora and had her wake the others up before I went on my way.

I walked quickly down the halls headed to Ozpin's office. Surprisingly no one was outside. Taking another look at the time on my scroll I realized I never checked the first time.

Pulling it out I soon figured out why. It was only 6:24. And since our first class wasn't until 9 there was no need to be up this early.

Anyway, with that thought, I turned right and Ozpin's office came into view, along with my sister. She was alone and was holding a black suitcase, which I assume was my gear.

She was slightly shorter than me at 5'11. She had, well Lavender hair, that went well past her shoulders to the middle of her back with green eyes. She was wearing her combat gear as well. A black reinforced long sleeve shirt with a deep purple plated vest. A pair of reinforced black jeans with a black pair of combat boots that lead up to just below her knees. Her custom spiked silver Tonfa rested on her left waist. She also wore a pair of white plated gloves, that honestly threw off the entire outfit.

Lavender was probably the most serious of my siblings, more than likely due to the fact she was the oldest at twenty-three. She graduated from Shade a couple years ago and goes out on missions pretty often with her team. I kinda feel bad having her stop just so she could deliver my gear.

I threw up a wave as I got close and she smiled back at me. Stepping closer we gave each other a hug before separating.

"Hey Lav, I missed you, hows the team doing?" I said while reaching for the towards the suitcase. Seeing my action she passed it along.

"I missed you to lil bro and you know them. They're doing well though. Olive and Kery went home to visit their family. Sherry is on a solo mission in Atlas. But enough about them this is about you. I got the details from father, are you ready for your fight?" she asked, concern lighting her voice. She pointed to the suitcase. "You might not like not being able to carry on with the family weapon but you have your own. Not to mention your semblance as well."

"It's not the weapons. Sure I'm disappointed by it and I really wanted to use Crocea Mors, bit it's the semblance that's the issue. You remember the fiasco we had four years ago when it first activated." I know she does, who wouldn't. We had to move from our family home after that.

"Of course I remember Jaune. And if your worried about what'll happen here at school don't. Ozpin knows already and will keep a tight lid on it. How do you think your transcripts got through." she placed her hands on her hips and gave a confident smirk.

Knowing this did leave me a little. I know my friends won't mind, and its fairly obvious questions will need to be answered. It was more of what will happen once it got out. But to win I need to use it.

 _"Sigh..._ your right. I was wondering about that as well. But yeah I'm ready. Of course, even if I wasn't, it's not until the last class of the day." I respond chuckling. this talk has honestly settled any remaining doubts I had. All that's left is the fight.

"That's good. Anyway, I still haven't talked with Ozpin yet so I need to do that," she replied giving one last hug. "Don't be late for your fight, I'll be waiting and good luck." once again she gave a smirk.

"I'll see you there Lav. And thank you." I turned around waving and started to the locker room to store my gear.

It only took five minutes to reach there and sort through what was brought. Seeing what was there I could only smirk.

After storing it away I left the locker room and headed back to the dorm room. There were some students wandering about now but not many and not any that I know of.

Reaching the dorm I opened it to reveal my team still getting ready. Well, only Ren really seems like he had just woken up. Pyrrha was putting on her shoes. Nora just sat on the edge of her bed beaming like she just figured oh the answer to the universe.

I checked the time once again on my scroll. It was only 7:40. Plenty of time for Ren to get ready and even get breakfast. Maybe I should get up early more often.

You know now that I think about it team RWBY is usually as close to the bell as we are. Maybe I should wake them up as well. Couldn't hurt at the very least.

"Hey guys, be right back just gonna wake up team RWBY." Getting various responses from them I turned back around I head back out the room.

Knocking on it loud enough to wake up anyone still sleeping but not obnoxiously loud. I heard a crash or two before the door opened slowly and Ruby poked her head out.

She looked up at me and there was still clearly some sleep in her eyes.

"Hey there Ruby, just came by to wake up you and your team. Might want to actually be able to get breakfast for once right." I finished chuckling.

"Oh. _~yawn~_ Thanks, Jaune," she said rubbing her sleep from her eyes.

"No problem, anyway see you in class," I responded with a small wave while turning to return to my room.

"See ya" she yawned once again and closed the door.

Walking back to my room I see that Ren is currently missing so he's probably in the shower.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I closed the door behind me. I headed to my bad and sat on the edge.

"Hey, Jaune where have you been?" Pyrrha asked looking up from her textbook. Must be revising her work for Grimm studies.

"I was just visiting my sister. She came by to drop off some stuff. You'll be able to meet her later if you want." I said looking at her.

"Oh what did she bring?" she asked curiously, she closed her book and fully turned around.

"Some stuff for combat class. I'd tell you exactly what but I prefer to keep it secret until then." I responded giving a smirk. She was about to respond until Nora spoke up. You know considering things now she's been unnaturally quiet.

" _Oooh_ , Jaune-ys got some new toys. Now I really can't wait for class now." Nora said a bit too excitedly wearing a grin as large as Cardin's ego.

"Not that I'm one to mind different equipment, but why bring it now. It's almost the end of the semester. Wouldnt it has been more useful in the beginning?" Pyrrha asked while tilting her head a bit.

"Well some things came up, and I plan on explaining it once Ren gets out so I don't have to repeat myself." finishing that I just laid back and decided to wait for Ren.

Pyrrha looked like she had more questions but she just shook her head and turned around. Nora was just being Nora and was doing her own thing at this point.

It was a couple more minutes till Ren got out of the shower and once he was ready I decided to tell them about the deal my father made with Ozpin. Pyrrha seemed upset with this and Nora seemed to lose some of her spunk at the thought of me having to leave. Ren seemed just as stoic although his eyes showed that he was worried as well.

It honestly made me happy to know how much they cared. And after the incident with Cardin and my forged transcripts, I decided to fill them in. Of course, this didn't matter to them for the most part, they just seemed happy to be told the truth.

Now with all this laid bare and concerns quelled we decided to head for breakfast. Afterwards to class.

Now we just wait for combat class and see where this fight will take me.

 **Well, I'm back. The fight will be next chapter. Also don't expect chapter to continue like this. The upcoming fight has been swirling in my head and I cant get away from it so I decided to write it out. look forward to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

You know. Even though I explained things to my team, I thought I might have also you know misplaced their worry a little. Well, apparently that wasn't the case. Nora seemed to be the only one to not worry at all. But then again Nora was the one who placed the most trust in me. I guess being leader has its ups.

Ren was fine for the most part but I caught him sneaking glances here and then. Now Pyrrha. Oh boy Pyrrha. See she seemed fine for Port's class and even Oobleck's class, but as the day went on she just kept hovering me and seeing if I was ready.

Now everyone knows how much I love Pyrrha and appreciate her friendship, but her constant worry has actually caused me to worry a little. Now I didn't mention this fact to her purely because I didn't want to make her feel bad.

Other than this though the day went by pretty smoothly. Nothing wrong at all...

Okay well, combat class is about to start so I better focus. I received a message via scroll from Ozpin stating that my fight would be the first in the class and to make the fight somewhat harder instead of two random opponents it'll be against partners.

Now why that has changed I have no clue but at least that gets rid of the chance of fighting Pyrrha. Even going all out I'm not sure I can beat her.

I sat with my team up and to the right a little bit, I noticed team RWBY a little lower to the left. Meh, helps avoid any questions.

After everyone was situated and the bell was rung Ms. Goodwitch walked out onto the arena floor and addressed the class.

"Okay class, today we are doing something a little different. Today we will be testing a new method of training that will focus on adapting to fighting multiple opponents. That being said it will be a two versus one match. I have already chosen the one fighting alone. And their opponents will be randomized."

As she said this the board above the arena lit up and the radomizing process began. It was only ten seconds but that time seems to stretch when your future is settled on who you fight.

Aaaaand of course with my luck its Ruby and Weiss.

"Looks like the pair is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Now as I said earlier the single has already been chosen. That person is none other than Jaune Arc." as soon as my name was said there were murmurs in the room. Of course with a record like mine, it was understandable.

"Quiet down class! Now you have five minutes to prepare for the fight. Please head to the locker rooms and think over your battle strategies." after she finished that she looked back over her Tablet.

With my team wishing me luck and a small wave to them I headed to the locker room to change into my new gear. Of course, Ignoring team RWBY was part of the plan as it seemed like at least Ruby herself wanted to say something but I want her to go all out. Don't have to worry about Weiss in that regard though. She'll probably enjoy this.

I made it to my locker and opened it up, after learning who it was I was fighting I already figured how I'd do this. The gear I bring is important simply because I cant bring all of it.

With my gear chosen and a plan beginning to form I changed into my combat clothes and equipped my weapons. Double checking to make sure it was all in working order. With that done I left the room and headed back to the arena.

You know I expected my sister to pop back up to see me before the fight or something. Well, Guess I'll just see her afterward.

Finally entering the arena, any and all chatter seemed to have stopped. Looking all around the stands I noticed my sister was sitting with my team and was holding up her scroll, obviously to record the fight but I saw her smirk. This was her fault.

Now you may be asking whats her fault nothing seemed wrong so far. Yeah, you see this part I wanted to leave out. But thanks to her and more than likely, Opal, my combat clothes are pink. This is gonna take forever to wash out.

Before I even had a chance to look over at my opponents there was raucous laughter. No doubt about why that is. Sending her a quick glare I could see her laughing as well. If anything Nora seems happy about it.

Okay onto the important things, the gear I've alluded to all this time. Simple really. I have a _pink (black)_ micro carbon steel mesh muscle shirt that went up to and covered my nose. _Pink_ (black) reinforced cargo pants with white leg wraps leading into the shoes. Standard black (thank god) combat shoes. Steel toed of course with extra traction on the bottom. I had white wraps leading from my elbow to my hands which were covered by my weapon. Gauntleted armguards that were a bright silver with blue tipped claws leading down each finger. The Arc symbol on the backs.

The laughter was still there but at this point, it didn't even register. The minute I looked towards my two opponents my focus immediately shifted to them.

Weiss had a look of surprise on her face but steeled it away and got ready. Ruby just looked really excited and couldn't seem to look away from my weapons. I could only smirk at her actions.

"Both sides seem to be ready, remember tournament rules still apply, when you reach 15% aura you are out of the match." receiving nods from both sides she nodded as well. "Fight" she quickly stepped back to leave the stage.

Continually looking at them It seems like they want to draw me to them. My smirk grew even wider. If they wanna give me the time I'll gladly accept it. Need time to use my semblance anyway.

Deciding on what I wanted I began gathering my aura around my body. Feeling the body adjust along with the intense aura circling me. Getting new senses always took time to adjust, good thing my auras density is providing a decent cover.

Crouching low with my left leg extended I reached behind me and grabbed two viles. Energy dust, and loaded them into each weapon. Energy began crackling around my gauntlets I released my aura cover and flexed my new appendages. Blonde tail springing to attention and waiving around, blond ears poking above my head and blue eyes slitted. My body also shrunk a little in height and became lithe.

Now that I think about it my body type probably resembles Ren's.

I heard some startled gasps and even saw the looks on Weiss and Ruby's faces...same as before actually. Standing up I popped my back then getting back into my stance.

Seeing my action Ruby seemed to snap to attention and her eyes became focused. She suddenly disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Instead of confirming her actions I sprinted low at the still stunned Weiss. Feeling the rush of wind wash against my tail my suspicions were correct and had narrowly dodged her attack.

Weiss shocked herself back into action raising her rapier but it was already too late. Doing a quick spin when I reached her to add momentum I delivered an energy infused double punch to her stomach sending her tumbling back and gasping for air.

Before I had a chance to continue my assault I heard the shot of Crescent Rose and felt the bullet impact on my left shoulder. Stumbling a little due to the impact I quickly spun around after catching my footing and was forced to duck under her swing.

I continued to dodge her swipes and shots as I couldn't find an opening to extort. I need to hurry though before Weiss is able to recover. Backing up once again I bumped into an ice wall. Speak of the dev-.

Ducking once again I tried charging forward only to have to sidestep Weiss's lunge.

Deciding this was as good a time as any I zipped around Ruby dodging some icicles sent my way we ending back up where we started.

Quickly looking at out auras, I saw mine was at 72%, Weiss at 64% and Ruby's at 93%.

This time will only be more difficult because they know what to expect. Or do they. I nodded my head once and proceeded to take off my Gauntlets. Quickly tossing them out the arena. Ignoring their dumbfounded expressions I continued.

I did the same with my shoes. Once that was done I pulled out a yellow ball from my pouch and ate it. Lowering the mask to do so.

I crouched once again only this time my nails extended and hardened sharpening to a point. Lighting started to spark between my ears and dance around my body.

Weiss having decided she waited enough placed a glyph underneath me. Gravity. Sidestepping it before it fully activated I dashed forward once again only this time I was a blur.

Ruby having experience at this speed was able to track my movements and intercepted me mid-dash. Blocking a clawed strike. She twirled her scythe and went for a slash herself, I deflected it and dashed away.

Trying to get Weiss out of the fight was my objective since the beginning. Once shes out Ruby loses all support and will become much easier to handle. But every advance was met with a block or attack by Ruby. It didn't help that I have to avoid any and all of Weiss's attacks alongside hers.

Ruby had either figured out my plan or was reacting instinctively, either way, it was impressive. Weiss though seemed a little lacking this fight. Not sure whats going on with her but that could wait till later.

Being forced back after another fruitless charge I pulled out two more pellets, one red and the other a light blue. Concealing them in each hand I dashed once again.

Ruby quickly dashed my meet my strike only to go farther than she expected as I fainted and ducked under it. I smashed both pellets together causing an instant explosion of mist that filled the arena.

Having effectively removed our vision I relied on my hearing. I ignored Ruby's startled squawk and headed to Weiss's location. She had the same plan calling out for Ruby to get to her. Only I was faster.

Dashing behind I went for a powered elbow to her back releasing all the stored energy dust left in my body. It wasn't much but it was enough as I heard the ding from the scoreboard signaling her aura dropping below 15%. Fainting from the shock I made sure to lower her to the ground gently before continuing the fight.

Ruby must have heard as well as she started to rapidly spin her scythe to create a gust to dispell the mist.

Before it disappeared I pulled out a small gravity dust infused knife and held it in front of me, arms crossed.

Once the mist cleared, surprise surprise, everyone gasped. Weiss was unconscious on the floor her weapon left forgotten by her side. I was standing a couple feet behind her and Ruby was in the middle of the arena.

One more look at the board showed that I was currently at the disadvantage. 36% to 77%.

Deciding that this standoff lasted long enough I dashed forward once again only significantly slower this time. Leaping over Weiss ( _sorry)_ I met Ruby where she threw up a hasty defense. My knife clashing against the shaft or her scythe.

Stepping back she swung her scythe in a downward arc, deflecting it to the side I went for another, this time stabbing forward. She twirled away leaving rose petals in her wake.

We traded a few more strikes before exhaustion started hitting her. Her arms sagged lower and her scythe nearly laying on the ground. Her face showed confusion before she glanced at my knife and quickly understood what happened.

I could only smirk, she truly was a weapons genius.

But I couldn't give her time for the effect to wear off.

"I'm sorry Ruby" she only smirked back in response.

Dashing forward one last time I quickly disarmed her of her weapon, grabbing her wrist I slung her over my shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

Her aura going with it and the buzzer signaling her loss. I stood there panting a little glancing one last time at my aura. 17% that was too close a fight.

I wiped my sweat from my brow with my left hand and with my right I offered the exhausted Ruby a hand back up. She accepted and I pulled her up.

We just grinned at each other as I gave her a one arm hug and lead her over to assist Weiss.

Making it over to her I saw that she had regained consciousness. Smiling Ruby and I both reached out our spare hands to help her up. She just sighed mumbling 'Idiots' under her breath before grabbing both our hands. We pulled her up and she then proceeded to wipe her skirt of any dirt and grabbed her weapon.

I released Ruby and we went to collect our respective weapons. Once that was done I looked out towards the crowd and saw their stupefied faces. Well, once again Nora didn't fit that stereotype. She looked like she just wanted to fight me. And if that wasn't a scary thought.

Hearing Goodwitch clear her throat behind us I turned around to look at her. Ruby and Weiss doing the same.

"Looks like the winner is Jaune Arc. What a splendid fight you three. I would offer any advice for the fight but for this one, it would seem like I would need to review it once again and I will email them to your scrolls. Now please go join the others in the stands we have more fights to get through." With that said I turned and started making my way to my team.

By this point, though it seems like my sister has vanished once again and our two teams have combined into one now. I sat on the right of Pyrrha next to the aisle. Team RWBY just below us.

It looks like they all had some questions but before anyone could answer anything Nora appeared behind me and just started petting my ears.

Surprise quickly turned to euphoria as I started purring. My tail flicking back and forth. Any questions they might have died with their laughter, the rest of the class passing by in a bliss.

 **Well, fights over people. It will continue. Don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, while I had no real complaints about how things went, there were some grievances with the details. I already had it planned anyway but this chapter should reach those questions and be answered.**

I should have expected this really. But as soon as class was let out I was immediately dragged away by team RWBY, mostly Ruby and Yang. I had already explained to them that I'd let them know what was going on later, but apparently later is now as they didn't let up in the slightest. My team was following behind as well but they seemed content to allow it to happen.

We reached the dorms, my legs dangling behind as I couldn't walk. They opened the door to their room, placed me in one of their desk chairs and circled around me. Of course, seeing me like this someone finally stepped in to help me, Pyrrha, only to immediately join them as well.

"Traitor," I stated simply glancing at Pyrrha. But it seems like my slight fun was over. They giggled a bit before grabbing their own seats, whether they be beds, chairs, or the floor. I was right though, no looks of disgust only intrigue and questioning. Doesn't apply to Nora or Ruby here. They seemed excited. Of course, I refused looking to Weiss, she was getting better but her stance on Faunus as a whole wasn't very accepting.

Surprisingly the first to speak up was Blake.

"So you're a Faunus then." Blake looked nothing but calm, neutral even, but her eyes told a different story. I'm not entirely sure of everything there but there was sympathy.

My left ear flicked like it wanted to confirm it. I just scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Not entirely, I don't know all the specifics about it, but it's a part of my semblance. It allows me to adjust my genetic code. So far turning into a cat Faunus is all I could do, and even then that was by accident." I believe it was when I was eight years old when it first happened? I'm not too sure, it wasn't the happiest moment in my life.

"What do you mean by accident? Even if that were possible you cant possibly mean you did it by accident." Way to go, Weiss, as skeptical as ever, and even though I don't like it, her disdain for Faunus is showing a little.

"It's exactly as I said, accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." I actually know the reason why it happened when it did. Took me a couple years to figure out why it did then, but for the exact reason it turned me into a Faunus I'll never know. I just know that at the time it happened I wanted to change.

"Okay...but before we continue that, let's talk about what you did with the dust." Weiss again, at least I don't have to explain my ' _tragic past'_ to them. Okay, it wasn't that bad really.

"Ughh, yeah, that. Would you believe me if I said that was an accident as well?" It really was this time, and it made a pretty fun day. Of course by the look on Weiss's face that's not gonna fly. "Okay, Okay. But it really was an accident. It happened when I was eleven I think, I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I saw something on the counter, thinking it was candy I took some. I thought it was rock candy, turns out it was Energy dust. Ended up shorting out every appliance in the kitchen."

True story. Freaked me the hell out when it happened. Trying to explain it to my parents took a whole 2 hours just for one of my sisters to feed me another piece of Energy dust by the end of it. Let it be known I was grounded for two months because of it.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to conduct it into your body and use it."

"Semblance?" Shrugging my shoulders I just looked up at her. I have no idea. Only thing is that my body adjusted to it. I mean that has to be it. I can only do it when in my Faunus form. Now that I think about it, that just sounds wrong, but I have nothing else to go with. Oh, is it too late to mention I was transformed at the time?

Weiss looked like she wanted to refute but before she could someone else spoke up.

"When we started initiation I had to unlock your aura for you. Since you found your semblance when you were younger I assume you had your aura unlocked as well. My question is why?" Pyrrha had one hand holding her chin and her head was tilted slightly.

"Yeah, there's actually a good reason for that. My father may have sealed my aura before I left and wanted someone else to unlock it later for me." Given his reason, it's somewhat sound, but it was dangerous as hell to do initiation without aura.

"That seems awfully dangerous. What was the reason why?" this caused a small blush and had me look away.

"Sigh, he said that my partner should be the one unlocking it, that we would be much closer and should keep us together." I would have honestly like to have forgotten that, it was corny as hell. That and it was someone as beautiful as Pyrrha was the one who did it. NO, must stay faithful to my Snow Angel.

"Oh." was all she said as she turned around red all over her face? Was she sick or something? No, that was a blush, right? Nah, couldn't have been, not for me anyway. Shrugging my shoulders I look at the remaining people that haven't talked yet. It was strange really. This whole conversation was weird, were we talking single file? Huh.

"Okay, Vomit-boy. Where'd you learn to fight like that and why have you been hiding it?" I hope she isn't asking just cause she wants to fight. Knowing her though and the apparent excitement on her face, its all I needed to know.

"I've always known how to fight like that. At first, I was trained by my dad in hand to hand combat. But after unlocking my semblance and being able to transform at will, which was when I was twelve I was trained by my father's old teammate who was a panther Faunus to help fight with my enhanced abilities." It was actually a really cool experience. I forgot his name, however. I know he was a part of the White Fang though.

"Okay, so if you can fight with those weapons why did you use your sword?" two days ago I might not have answered that question but after they're reception I feel like I could let them in on it.

"Two reasons actually, and while neither are overly bad its just how it was. One was the fact that to use my gauntlets I need to be in my Faunus form otherwise my fighting style would be too slow and barehanded I didn't have the strength to kill Grimm. The second reason was that I wanted to continue my family legacy with Crocea Mors, but as you saw my performance with it was terrible and just to say I've been trying to use that sword since I was thirteen as well." Leaving out the part about the 'being chosen' part I continued. " And yes before you say anything, I do know how dangerous it was doing all this with a weapon I couldn't really use."

"I can understand the pressure of a family's name more than most people but even so that was incredibly reckless even for you. Going through initiation, leading a team, and even attending this school, it's incredibly selfish of you and not only endangered you but the team you lead as well." Leave it to Weiss to point that out, I already knew how selfish I was being. The fact that the threat of expulsion was what got me to change proves it.

"I know how selfish I was, but fighting using that sword meant everything to me. But even though I know how selfish and foolish it was, I never would have let it get my team hurt. I would gladly toss it aside and half the world to prevent them getting hurt if I could help it." Even though that was incredibly embarrassing to say it was the truth. They come first.

"And I you. And I know I'm not alone in saying that we'd protect you from everything in our power as well." Ren spoke, a fond smile on his face. Looking at Pyrrha and Nora I saw the same.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled at them. Even though this was a touching moment, I kinda wanted to get through with the rest of this meeting. I'm getting kinda hungry.

"Okay, any more questions." I asked looking around.

"I have one related back to the fight. Why did you get rid of your weapons when you ingested the dust?" asked Ren

"Well to put it simply it was the same reason I stated earlier when I don't have my Faunus traits. When I used the energy dust it enhanced my speed and made my basic hand to hand much stronger. I was able to channel the dust into my hands, legs, and ears. Basically making my attacks more effective than normal, my speed faster, and my hearing which helps with my reflexes."

"That must be why you removed the greeves as well, it would impair your movement with the heavy metal, at the speed you were moving it could have caused you to slip as well." Ren mused aloud.

"Yeah, at first I wasn't planning on using it but with how they fought together I had no other choice, I wanted to keep that to myself."

"Speaking of, why did you choose to target Weiss during our fight?" asked ruby tilting her head sideways.

"No offense to you Ruby, but in that fight, she was the bigger threat. With the versatility of her dust along with her Glyph's along with her precise attacks, she was the obvious choice. Since I needed to win the fight I figured that out of the two of you I needed to get rid of her first and along with my speed and you guys not knowing what I can do I figured I could quickly take her out since she's also not the sturdiest of people. You're plenty strong yourself but between the two? Yeah." I said shrugging my shoulders once more glancing around the room.

Everyone seemed to accept my answers so far, no confused faces, although the same could not be said about Weiss's puffed up cheeks, her 'hmph', and the upturned chin. Must not like remembering how she was taken out. Meh, all's fair.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to continue this little interrogation here I need some food. My semblance increases my metabolism, so does the dust. So if we're done here let's go get something to eat. I mean it is lunch time as well." With that said I stood up and was about to head to the door and open it.

That was until I heard the something that drained of blood from my body and sent shivers down my spine. My ears perked to the door when I heard it, that slow scratching, grating on my ears. I was frozen in fear, it was slowly getting louder but staying at the same speed.

The others were looking around confused as to why I suddenly stopped. Eventually, they heard the scratching as well. Wondering what it was Ruby had gone to the door and opened it. And what I saw reconfirmed my fears.

"A cat?" Ruby spoke aloud but I didn't hear it. The cat just looked at me. I looked back.

The cat ignored Ruby and just walked into the room. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned and ran. Jumping straight out the open window completely ignoring everything else just trying to get away. Looking back I as I landed I saw the cat jump out following after me. Sprinting away hoping to create as much distance as I can between us before the cat landed. Before turning a corner I saw the cat land gracefully on the ground before looking at me and jumping into action.

The chase was on.

 **Okay, here's the chapter guys. Thanks to those waiting. I also have a question. How the hell do some of you be finding my story after such a long time? I figured after like a week my story would be buried until a new chapter came along and brought it back from the grave**.

 **Okay with that out of the way I have another question. I have a rendition of my first chapter that's a little different and will eventually fall down a different path to this one. Would you guys like it? Depending on the answers I will upload it but it will wait till I have 3 chapters for that as well just to get past where it needs to.**


End file.
